Closer To The Edge
by KenobiILove
Summary: Eight years have now passed since the Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is now a Jedi Knight; Qui-Gon has taken Anakin as his new Apprentice. Read the story and you'll find out what happens to our beloved Jedi Trio. AU. Read A/N as well.


**Closer To The Edge**

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, only some of them. Not the ones created by George Lucas.

**A/N: **In case you are wondering before you read any further and than start bombarding me with crazed actuations than let me oblige you that this is not plagiarism. I used to be known as _**TabbyLover **_and now I have come back to you now with a new account and a different penname. I am not going to explain my reasons for changing my account for it is quite a boring tale. All I ask of you my dear readers that you accept the truth that I was _**TabbyLover **_and this is my story._** 'Trust the Force' **_has now got a new title. But it is still the same story. I like forward to be seeing what you think. Not that I expect much after a prolong absence.

**Summery: **Eight years have now passed since the Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is now a Jedi Knight; Qui-Gon has taken Anakin as his new Apprentice. Read the story and you'll find out what happens to our beloved Jedi Trio. AU.

**Chapter 1: **

A sorrowful sigh escapes his lips once more; thinking of what could have been if the one person, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had always trusted hadn't betrayed him that day on Naboo. Some of his dreams have been washed away the moment Qui-Gon Jinn had placed him aside so he could train another. That other being Anakin Skywalker, the ex slave-boy, from Tatooine. The one Qui-Gon believes to be the Chosen One. Not many in Jedi Temple believe that to be true just yet but they can see that there is much potential hidden deep inside young Skywalker. The boy from Tatooine is strong with the Force there is no questioning that. Obi-Wan himself believes that Anakin is the Chosen One and he has believed ever since Naboo and he hasn't stopped believing about his young friend (yes that is what Obi-Wan considers young Skywalker to be) being the One who'll bring balance back to the Force and hopefully to bring back the hope that was lost long ago in a Galaxy far, far away. Obi-Wan himself could use some hope right now.

Especially when he finds himself stranded on a massacre of innocents and thinking about Qui-Gon's rejection, Anakin's destiny, isn't helping him.

While his thoughts stray towards his young friend Obi-Wan continues walking down the narrow streets of an abandon settlement on a distant planet, known as Karackos. He had come here in search of any survivors and instead, all Obi-Wan has managed to find is death littering up the narrow streets. Smoke and sand was stinging his eyes as the wind teases his hair.

One by one the innocents of Karackos were struck done by a mad wielding lightsaber user. Obi-Wan is too disgusted with the thought of a Jedi being able to kill thousands of innocent children. Killing the future of the now vacant planet of Karackos.

How is Obi-Wan going to explain this to the Council about this very disturbing news, and especially when he isn't even meant to be here? Is he to tell them that the Force had led him to this planet that reeks of death and despair as the planet mourns the loss of its people. He isn't too sure why he had come to be here truly but than again, he isn't all that entirely sure about himself at this moment and that is not very fitting for a Jedi Knight to think of.

Obi-Wan carefully places his feet down on the blood-covered cobbled pathway. Sandstone walls were not left untouched, as it was very possible to see blood smeared across the walls of the homes, which the dead had lived in with their cherished families.

His hood had been pushed back by the harsh winds a few miles back and Obi-Wan couldn't find the will to pull it back up. His mind was too focused on the many possibilities of what had occurred on this blood-drenched planet -

"Never knew that it was possible for a Jedi Knight to express such sorrow, until now that is."

Obi-Wan then whips around to face the voice. Feeling the weight of his trusty weapon in his hand calm down his raging spirits.

The Force was screaming at Kenobi to walk away but Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to obey that order.

"Put that lightsaber away Knight Kenobi or you'll face the same fate as the Karackosans have," the dark robed figure hisses his warning. "Surely you don't want to live with the guilt of not coming here on time to save this forsaken planet and her people from uncertain death. Killed by a lightsaber and a few blasters thrown in as well."

"What have the Karackosans ever done to you to force you into committing such a horrendous act?" Obi-Wan doesn't take his gaze away from the dark figure in the middle of the alleyway.

"Nothing. They have done absolutely nothing to me," the dark figure smugly replies. "Killed them for the hell of it."

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's head begin to rise up under the threatening gaze of another adversary hiding somewhere in the shadows behind him and that was when he knew – that he may not be able to get out of this fight alive and he has done so well to stay alive for the past eight years, since Qui-Gon had put him aside so he could train Skywalker.

Is this what everyone feels when they know that they may not be able to survive another day? Is this what had occurred in the minds of the innocents littering up the streets?

Two against one.

Chances of even surviving this fight are zilch, but Obi-Wan must not give up on the Force just yet.

Trust the Force.

"I will not allow you to walk away after what has occurred," Obi-Wan hears the sound of a lightsaber being ignited behind him. "Who are you to kill innocents and then thinking that the pair of you will get away with what you have done. You'll both be hunted down by many wanting your heads on a silver platter-"

"Save your petty words Kenobi and say hello to Darak's lightsaber?" The dark figure then began to claps his hands, it was almost as though he was applauding his friend on.

Azure blue clashes against scarlet red in an instant.

* * *

><p>Their ship lands in the middle of what was left of a landing strip. Anakin was finding it hard to recollect his stomach contents after seeing the smoke pillaring up in blue sky, taking out the rays of sunlight and to cast the world below into a smoky darkness.<p>

Following the steps of his Master of eight years only to step into something of which Anakin isn't entirely sure if he'll be able to bear to see again, unless, that is if he wants to see the contents of his last meal, which would be highly improper during a time like this.

"Who could have done such a thing Master?" Anakin cautiously asks his stoic master.

"That is what we are here to find out, young one," Qui-Gon replies. "And to find Knight Obi-Wan."

"Do you think that we should find Obi-Wan first?" Anakin is gravely concerned for his friend and fellow Jedi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan have become good friends during Anakin's short time in the temple. Surprising everyone by the way the two of them interact with each other and it also surprises them both as well.

In time they had created a bond like no other and their bond with each is stronger than the one Anakin shares with Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master. Obi-Wan is wise and powerful beyond his young years and his unmatched skills with the lightsaber is what had inspired Skywalker to befriend Kenobi in the first place, and also the desire to learn the skills that Obi-Wan has crafted so well.

Some of their friendship is based on the knowledge of Obi-Wan's past with Qui-Gon and Anakin did find it unfair when he had learnt of the truth of their past. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan haven't even dared to look the other in the eye since the day Qui-Gon had decided, against the best wishes of the council, to take Anakin under his wing and to teach him the skills needed to become a Jedi Knight.

"When are you and Obi-Wan going to put the past behind you-" Anakin starts to question Qui-Gon the same question he has been asking, since he had learned about the terrible truth.

"When are you going to drop this conversation while you are at it?" Qui-Gon harshly snaps at Anakin's tiring questions that likes dig up his past again, causing him more pain of which Qui-Gon has no wish to bare ever again. Especially when it concerns Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former apprentice.

In a lot of ways he is proud and glad that Anakin and Obi-Wan have both become close friends, but there are times when Qui-Gon often wonders if Anakin's mind has become poison by Obi-Wan's pathetic words.

The pair didn't even venture that far in when the sounds of a commotion coming in from the alleyway from Anakin's left side, caught their attention, and that is then had they both turned to see red and blue, blazing through the billowing smoke, clashing together. It wasn't just the sounds and sights of the lightsaber's that had drawn both the Master and the Padawan's attention, but the loud cackle crackling echoing through the walls. The owner of that laugh must be finding the lightsaber duel hilarious and that thought alone is causing Anakin to hate, that laugh's owner.

Running with full speed, using the help of the Force to reach and to aid Obi-Wan's desperate fight for his life. Anakin can feel the desperation pouring out of Obi-Wan's mind through their bond.

Pausing almost to a complete stop as Anakin continues to watch and fear for his friends' life. The lightsaber duel on its own was something that words alone could not describe.

Obi-Wan's hair was sleeked back with his perspiration and he was beginning to tire, but his eyes were still of determination of not giving up.

This is the Jedi Knight that had killed a Sith Lord eight years ago and he was only just a mere Padawan Learner back then, and it was this man, whom Anakin very would like to be his Master instead of Qui-Gon.

His attention was soon crabbed by another figure, hidden in the shadows of the alcove. The dark man was clapping his hands and laughing at the spectacle in front of him.

The Force was telling Anakin that this was the man responsible for the deaths of the many innocent lives clattering up the streets of Karack, the city of Karackos.

"Well, well, well look what we have here Darak," the shadowy figure cried out, his voice echoing through the shadows. "An audience."

Anakin was about to race over and to run the shadowy figure through with his lightsaber . . . . He would have if it weren't for Obi-Wan to suddenly cry out in surprise. And Anakin could practically feel Obi-Wan's pain.

Turning his gaze back on to lightsaber duel between Obi-Wan and this mysterious Darak.

"Noooooo!" Yells out the shadowy figure, as Obi-Wan's azure blue lightsaber takes away the life of the mysterious Darak.

Anakin almost found himself jumping up and down with joy of seeing Obi-Wan winning the fight. What Anakin, or even Qui-Gon didn't expect, unless the Force has been shielded this unexpected turn of events from their minds. Darak didn't go down without a fight either and Anakin wishes that he did not just stand there, thinking and hoping that Darak was dead and could cause no more harm.

Qui-Gon raced down the alleyway hoping to catch the shadowy figure. Not only was he responsible for the death of countless of innocent lives but also he is now responsible for harming a fellow Jedi Knight.

As he leaves Anakin to catch his friend, Obi-Wan, from falling down from shock of receiving a nasty wound to the shoulder. Shock and pain was inevitably shining through those ocean blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi's.

**To Be Continued . . . . **

**A/N:** That is if you wish it to be. Sorry for the mess up and yes I am back for good. Just under a different account now. I have also if you have not noticed yet that I have re-edited it and tweaked it a little. Hoping to make it a better story and an even better read now off you go . . . . . . To bed or lunch or breakfast or dinner. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible. Still busy fixing it up.


End file.
